


Waterfall Pleasure

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Mike was walking deep through the woods towards a Waterfall that helps him relax his body but noticed....Zoey was using it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea since August....enjoy :)

Nighttime struck in the Island of Wawanakwa, the remaining 8 contestants of Total Drama 4th season, were resting their bodies for the next team challenge. However, one camper wasn't sleeping at all. Deep in the woods, Mike, a member of the Mutant Maggots teams, was walking through the woods, holding a towel around his arms. Seconds passed as Mike quickly saw a small stream of water close by. "Yup, it's this way..." Mike sighed in relief as he started to speed walk, following the water trail to his destination. Minutes soon passed as Mike slowed down and smile with total relief, "Finally..." In Mike's sight was a large waterfall, almost the height of a big hill, the waterfall was clear as the night sky, there was no hint of toxic waste in the water.

During the night challenge while looking for his teammate/love interest, Zoey, Mike saw a waterfall almost close to the graveyard where the two teams were. After the elimination ceremony, Mike took a long walk, trying to forget what he's done to Zoey when he saw the waterfall again. Mike checked the water...it was clean, fresh, it had no connection to any of the toxic wastes that was dumped by the company that Chris sold the island to. Mike soon entered the water and was shocked by the water's calming effect on his body and nerves. So occasionally, Mike would walk to the waterfall and take a short dip to relax his nerves and mind from the craziness that he was facing during his season. Mike needed the waterfall very badly tonight, after seeing that Scott was now switch to his team...he knew that his team was in big trouble.

Before Mike could even start to remove his turquoise shirt, he heard a small sigh, coming from the waterfall. Mike quickly hid behind a tree when the voice gotten louder and soon...a figure was soon in the waterfall. Mike heard the voice again...hearing a gentle yet sad tone from it. "Why is he like this?" Mike almost recognized the voice but he wasn't sure if it was the person he thought it was. So, Mike slowly moved his head out, seeing who was the mysterious person in the waterfall. But once he got a sight, his face turned a bright crimson red while his mouth was hanged opened in shock yet in arousment. In his sight was a female, bright red hair, very light skin but had a body of a goddess to Mike, it was none other than Mike's love interest, Zoey.

"Oh...my...god..." Mike spoke in a soft voice, hiding again from Zoey as his face was still completely red. "Z-Zoey...she's in the waterfall and... she's...naked?!" Mike once again looked at Zoey, seeing that she had no clothes on. Mike didn't want to feel like a perv but...he thought Zoey looked absolutely smoking. Her red hair; down to her shoulder; was sticking to her neck, her B-cup sized breast were wet from the water as well as her beautiful legs, her amazing hips and... her pink little slit that was getting wetter from the fall. Mike couldn't stop looking at the girl, he felt a tug against his pants that was getting bigger from looking at Zoey but soon Zoey spoke again.

"What is Mike's problem?!" Mike overheard Zoey's tone, sounding angry yet heartbroken. "Why is he using me and Anne Maria like this?! One minute, he's the sweetest guy anyone could ever meet, then the next, he's acting like some tough cool guy, or a grumpy old man, or some Russian female athlete. I don't get why he has to use me and Anne Maria like this...can't he just tell us who he likes?!" Zoey sniffed a bit, almost shedding a tear from her eyes "But...even if he doesn't...I just hope he actually likes me...because...I don't know why...but I just...I love him...but..." Zoey remained quiet, letting the waterfall splash her body. Mike looked hurt, as if he was struck in the chest by a thousand flaming arrows. 'S-She l-loves me?' Mike's heart beaten quickly as he grunted to himself. 'I can't do this anymore! I'm tired of hurting Zoey's feelings...she needs to know...' Mike took a deep breath as he slowly removed his clothes, leaving his briefs on as he slowly walks towards the sad red haired Indie Chick.

Zoey had her head down, feeling the water hitting her body was relaxing but she still felt the negative feeling inside her body, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" Zoey looked and saw someone's hand "Ah!" Zoey freaked out a bit, she turned around and saw who it was. "Mike?!" Zoey was shocked to see Mike, but she was even more surprised to see Mike without his clothes, minus his briefs. "Wait, what are you doing here?!" Zoey asked in a bit of annoyance as Mike soon said 'Well...listen Zoey, I heard everything.' "Everything!?" Zoey looked scared when Mike only nodded "Um...I... Um...wait a sec! You still didn't answer my question, why are you here Mike?" Zoey tried to act serious but she was getting excited from looking at Mike's skinny yet strong tone chest and 8 pack abs.

"Well...you see I was walking through the woods to find this place." Mike pointed at the waterfall. "The waterfall helps me relax from...all the craziness and stress I feel after the challenges. But...I didn't know you were here." Zoey quickly remember that she was still nude, making her blush as she covered her chest and lower reign, making Mike blush as he then remembers that as well. 'Really?' Mike only nodded but replied calmly yet a bit nervous. "Yeah...but Zoey, again I heard what you said about me...and well...I want to tell you the truth...the truth." Zoey looked at Mike curious 'For real?' Mike again nodded 'Well...whatever it is, can you please be honest with me, please.' Mike looked at her hazel brown eyes as he then said

"I will...Zoey, you know my comedy routine, right?" Zoey only nodded slowly "Well...I lied, it's not a routine...I'm not even an actor at all." Zoey wide her eyes 'Wait...you lied about having a comedy routine?! Why...' Mike could see how hurt she was so he finally came clean with her. "Because...I didn't want you to know...that..." Mike's eye teared up a bit as he shouted "That I have Multiple Personalities Disorder..." Mike looked down as Zoey eyes were widen in shock. 'You...you have MPD?' Mike slowly nodded, Zoey gasped, she picked his head up and said

"But why? Why didn't you tell me...why didn't you tell anyone?" Mike only said 'Fear...' "Fear?" Mike stood his head up again 'I was scared-no...I was terrified that if I told anyone in the island, they would shun me and call me a massive freak, but I was even more terrified if I heard you say that I was some freak and reject me...like everyone in my hometown...' Mike wiped his eyes as he kept going 'Zoey, I...I'm sorry I lied to you and hurt your feelings...if I want to be honest with you...I felt your own pain when I saw you heartbroken...for what Vito did.' Mike looked down again but Zoey made him look at her own face. "You're serious?" Mike only nodded

"Mike, no...no I would never call you a freak, I mean...if you told us earlier we would have understood you." That's when Mike look at Zoey directly and said with a disbelieved look. 'You would?' Zoey only nodded but Mike kept going

"No... I don't think they would, I mean Lightning's a meathead who cares about himself and winning, Jo only wants to be the one in the victory circle, Anne Maria...I'll be glad she would ignore me because I can't stand her! Scott, I think he would be the first one to laugh and call me a huge freak! I don't know about Brick and Cameron...but-" Zoey pinched Mike's lips softly, stopping his talking as she replied to me 'What about me?' Mike only had a question look but she answered for him. 'I think if you told us sooner, I would respect it because you're my teammate...and my friend. Plus, if someone even try to call you a freak...I can take care of it myself.' Mike looked surprised by Zoey's sudden change until she said

"But Mike...you said you heard everything I said, right?" Mike slowly nodded "Did you also heard that well...even after what I've been through with you...I still-" Mike shushed her with a finger, he slowly removed Zoey's hand from his lips as he said

"Yes...I even heard that too. Zoey, if I want to be honest...I... I also have feelings for you, since I first laid my eyes on you..." Zoey blushed lightly while Mike stared at her eyes once more, being hypnotized by its beauty. Zoey slowly leaned her head near Mike's and whisper softly. 'You really mean it?' Mike only said while cupping both of Zoey's cheeks "Yes...I do..." Mike and Zoey's faces were centimeters from each other as Zoey leaned closer, Mike thought she was going to kiss him but slowly felt a soft slap across the face. "Ow...what was that for?"

"That was for lying to me and nearly destroying my own heart." Mike admitted he deserve it but he didn't think Zoey would then kiss him on the cheek, making him blush deeply. "But that...was for finally telling me the truth..." Zoey soon hugged Mike as he returned the hug, Mike and Zoey remained still for a few moments, letting the water from the falls shower them all over their bodies until Mike soon asked Zoey. 'But Zoey, how and when did you found the waterfall?' Zoey soon opened her eyes, released Mike from their hug and replied to his question.

"Oh well...see after the water skiing challenge, I needed to be alone after the mess Vito and Anne Maria did, so I took a long walk through the woods, that's when I saw a stream of water, I then followed it and founded the waterfall. I only let my head get wet, and the water was surprisingly...calming. So, I soon decided to try it out tonight...and well...it's amazing. But Mike, may I ask again...how did you even get here anyway?" Mike soon replied back

"I found the waterfall during the Night challenge, when I was trying to find you...after the elimination ceremony, I found it again and well...I tried it out. The water helps me relax and relieve my stress from all the trouble my disorder caused and the drama that's around us..." Mike once again looked at Zoey and said "But I never thought anyone would find it...guess I was wrong hehehe." Mike rubbed his head while Zoey giggled a bit. Until Mike soon said "But Zoey...why are you fully nude? I only leave my briefs on when I'm using it."

"Well...I just didn't want any of my clothing to get wet...especially my under garment..." Zoey rubbed her head until Mike soon held her chin softly "M-Mike?"

"Ya know...if I want to be really honest...I think you have a body of a beautiful goddess, Zoey." Mike smiled sweetly at her, making her smile shyly until Mike held her close to him as he whispers "Zoey...listen I really am sorry...but is there at least...something I can do to fix this?" Zoey only said

"Well...first promise me you won't ever keep a secret from me ever again." Mike only nodded "But also..." Zoey trailed her silky fingers up against Mike's tone chest, making him shiver through his spine as she continues "Anne Maria only kissed Vito, right?" Mike nodded slowly 'Yeah...she just made out with him...why?' Mike got his answer when Zoey pulled his head towards hers as she kissed his dark tan lips with her cherry red lips, blessing the boy with a sweet passionate kiss. Mike was stunned for a moment until he deepens the kiss while he pulled her body closer to his, their bodies grind against each other, making the two moan in between their kiss. Zoey released from the kiss and said "Mike...take me...please."

Mike only whispered "Of course...Zoey." Mike and Zoey once again kissed each other while Mike pushed Zoey against a rocky wall that was hiding from the waterfall but still let the two feel it's cooling effect on their bodies. Mike soon release from their kiss as he started to kiss Zoey down to her neck, blessing her wet flesh with his mouth. Zoey utter a soft moan and giggle from Mike kissing her neck, soon she utters a soft gasp, she looked and saw Mike's mouth, entirely on her neck as he started to suck on her wet flesh forcefully. 'Oh my god...Mike!" Zoey moaned pleasingly while Mike kept sucking her wet neck.

Mike licked around Zoey's collar bone, tasting the water from her neck as he returns to sucking on it with more force. "Mammy!" Mike moaned deeply, soon he felt a rough tug against his briefs but ignored it as he kept pleasing Zoey's neck. Zoey moan only grew more and more when Mike then sink teeth onto her neck, gently biting her, making her scream passionately while her hands clawed on his bare back, making him hungrier to please her.

"Oh god... oh, god!" Zoey clawed Mike's back even more, digging her nails against his wet back, making him grunt as he forcefully sucks her neck even more, causing her to scream like a banshee. "Mike!" Mike stopped his sucking as he looked at his work. He viewed a very dark mark on Zoey's neck, making him satisfied by his work. Zoey then pulled Mike close to her as she said in a begging tone. "Don't even stop...you said you want to find a way for making me feel what I felt during his season... well...I'm not done yet Mike...keep going!" Zoey kissed Mike again, Mike was very surprised by Zoey's sudden change...and he was enjoying it very badly.

"Who says I'm stopping here." Mike kissed her back as he kissed down, making his way to her chest. Mike took a moment to admire Zoey's soft, wet B Cupped beauties. "Zoey...you have such beautiful... soft breasts!" Mike groped both breasts with his hands, feeling the soft wet flesh of it. Zoey moaned deeply as she said begging

"T-thank you..." Mike continued to please Zoey's breast, groping them in circles, rubbing her nipples, making them hard as stone as he took a lick against her right nipple, making Zoey scream in pleasure. "Ahh, Mike! Keep going!" Mike grinned, he loved how she sound like when she begged him. He obliged her by taking her right breast and suck it fully, earning him a lustrous moan from Zoey. "OOOHHHHHH YES!" Zoey rubbed through Mike's hair with one hand while the other slowly circled around his chest, feeling his tone strong body. "Mmmmmmm Yes yes! Keep going Mike, I absolutely love it!" Mike held Zoey closer to him, making sure that her body was not moving from him. Mike rubbed her nipple against his teeth, making her moan even loudly. Zoey then clawed on Mike's chest, making him grunt like a mad lion as he returned the favor by switching to her left breast but bit her nipple very hard, making her scream that it echoed through the waterfall. "Ah Mike, not so hard...please."

"Sorry...but you made me do it!" Mike went back to his sucking while his hands groped her right breast and mushed it like it was pudding. Zoey's hand soon move them down, feeling Mike's back and chest the way down. "Mmmmm..." Mike moaned a bit, feeling Zoey's soft palms against his body made him feel a little from excited. Zoey's hands soon made it to their destination as she then groped Mike's hard rod through his brief, making him hiss huskily.

"Hehehehe...I think it's your turn Mike." Zoey pulled Mike's head from her chest as she kissed him again but her hands kept groping Mike's hard erection through his briefs, making him grunt very badly. Zoey then turned Mike around, making his back face the wall as she then pulled down his briefs. Mike's briefs were teasing him badly until they were fully off. "There now-WHOA!" Zoey stopped when she saw Mike's erection, he was 10 inches long, and was thumping badly. "Oh my...you're so... BIG!" Mike blushed a bit but soon hissed a bit as Zoey gripped his hard rod and started to shift it in a normal pace. "Mmmmm...so hard and vein, who wouldn't love this!" Zoey then licked her lips in hunger as she then launched her mouth against Mike's tips, rolling her long wet tongue around the tip then down to his balls. Mike moaned in pleasure

"My god! This is amazing!" Zoey grinned seductively as she said 'Well this will be even more amazing...' Zoey then launched her mouth, taking half of Mike's erect inside her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down in a quick pace. Mike moaned even louder while he rubbed his hands through Zoey's hair but still let her have control. 'MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Zoey moaned pleasingly, loving the feeling of Mike's hot rod inside of her mouth. Zoey's tongue rubbed Mike's erect while she kept sucking him even faster. "Yes, yes, YES! My god Zoey, please keep going!" Zoey obliged his plead by moving her head even faster, making him grunt like a wild beast. "Ahhhhhhh yes!" Mike soon pushed Zoey's head, making her take more of his erect inside of her mouth. Zoey moaned against Mike's bulge as she sucks him even faster.

"MmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned louder as Mike soon felt a build inside of him. Mike pulled Zoey from him as he then came all over her. Zoey opened her mouth and took his water, tasting his sweet yet salty cum. Zoey swallowed his cum while she looked at Mike with a shy little smile. "So...is that all mister?" Zoey trailed her hand around Mike's cheek as he just said

"Oh no...there's one more thing that I'm going to to..." Zoey learned what it was when Mike turned her around, making her face the wall as Mike grabbed one of her legs as his bulge then rubbed through Zoey's wet slit, making them both shiver in pleasure. "Will you let me Zoey?" Mike asked her calmly, Zoey only kissed him and said 'Do it... I want you Mike.' Zoey and Mike once again locked lips with each other as Mike held Zoey tightly as he then pushed into Zoey's slit, entering her tight womb. The two gasped in pleasure as Mike then started to please Zoey like a wild cheetah. 'Oh my god! Mike...' Mike kissed her neck, making her moan and purr passionately. "Don't speak... just let me please you Zoey..." Mike continue sucking on her neck as he pushed in and out of her slit even faster.

Zoey moaning only gotten louder with every thrust Mike push into her. "Mmmmm! I love hoe you moan Zoey...it's pretty hot." Mike licked her neck slowly as he then cupped her face, making her face him. "Tell me... what did you say Zoey? What did you say about me?" Mike asked in a husky tone as Zoey soon replied in a pleasing tone.

"That I love you Mike! I loved you since I first saw your deep chocolate brown eyes." Zoey kept Mike going even harder. "Just know...no matter what...I won't think you're some freak. Because you are one of the sweetest yet...hottest guys I have ever met!" Zoey kissed Mike once more only this time even harder as she and Mike started to make out while Mike kept fucking her like a cheetah going as fast as it could. Mike soon felt himself close, so he stopped their kiss and said

"I'm close... really close...!" Mike kissed Zoey once more as he plowed her wet little pussy like no tomorrow, making her scream in pleasure. 'Yes! Keep going Mike...until you can no longer!' Zoey and Mike kissed nonstop as Mike soon thrust into her as he howled

"DEAR FUCKING GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Mike and Zoey screamed throughout the island as Mike came into her, filling her with his sperm. Zoey soon exploded, wetting Mike's waist with her sweet nectar. Mike and Zoey breath in and out deeply, staring at each other with loving smile towards each other.

Minutes passed as Mike and Zoey walked down of the waterfall, Mike dried himself off with the towel he brought with him but let Zoey use it as well. "Wow...that was amazing!" Mike felt another hug from Zoey as she said

"Yeah it was...but... again, you should have told me about your disorder. I would have understood you...but it would maybe take a while..." Mike ask 'Like how long?' "Maybe...before what happened in the Ice fort." Zoey then kissed him and said "But...still I'm glad you actually like me Mike."

"You mean love you. I love you Zoey...but you know that-" Zoey soon replied

"Don't worry, it's not that time of the month. But this stay between us, right?" Mike nodded but also said

"And no one is to know about the Waterfall...it's our little secret okay." Zoey zipped her lips as she and Mike got their clothes back on and headed to the cabins.


End file.
